


things were different, we were young

by HelmetParty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Codependency, Drabble, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Dream and George couldn't stand being apart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	things were different, we were young

When Dream was alone, he felt strange. All his life, he had been glued to that screen, desperately clinging to someone, something, anything.

George changed that in a single instant. Nothing else was able to suffice anymore, just _him_.

Nightmares plagued his sleep. At first, it wasn't so bad; only a few nights out of the week, usually no dreams at all. Years would pass in this unsettling in-between state, until it became every single night. Nightmares of things he begged to forget about. Visions of scenarios entirely possible. And, like always, he was powerless to stop anything in those scenarios - just as he was powerless to stop the nightmares. He would awaken numb, scared, crying, sometimes even punching his pillow without him knowing it. Sleep was hell. Being awake was hell sometimes too.

But George...

Talking to George before sleeping was comforting in a way he couldn't describe. Off stream, he was much more...himself. On stream, he was tenser, putting on an act in a way. He was, after all, entertaining hundreds of thousands of people - sometimes millions. Even the most accredited actor would have some nervousness. Plus, it was difficult to manage entertaining with donations, chat, lore, and so on. But when he wasn't entertaining, it was so much more intimate, and it had gotten so bad that their intimacy was leaking through the screen even though George wanted to keep it private.

They couldn't stand being apart. Dream desperately learned to need him, and George couldn't even consider living without _his Dream_.

He laid in his bed, airpods connected, feet under the covers. His phone faced down as they talked, Dream muttering and laughing quietly in his raspy, exhausted voice. George, on the other hand, would be up for a while longer. The channel, aside from them, was completely empty. It was just them, as it always was.

When Dream doesn't reply after George mentions something, he idly smiles to himself and lowers the input of his mouse. Dream wasn't asleep yet, though he was getting there, listening to George tap away at his keyboard, knowing that he wasn't alone, and that his George was right there.

The nightmares would begin to stop. And when they didn't, all he had to do was hold his phone to his face for a brief moment and know he wasn't alone. George was on the other end, his shallow sleeping breath rising and falling on the other end.

When he was alone, the nightmares would have gotten the better of him. The scenarios of possible future agony would plague him, futures where he couldn't protect those he had already failed to save. But George shielded him from that. Neither would leave the calls, and desperately each clung to the thought of finally being able to live under the same roof, same room, same bed, where the calls would no longer be needed.

A codependency rarely shown to others, on screen in front of millions of people. A codependency rooted in safety and love.

George's Dream, and likewise.

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmares have gotten unbearable so I projected and wrote this. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
